The Busy World of Richard Scarry
The Busy World of Richard Scarry is an American/Canadian/French animated children's television series, produced by Cinar Animation (now known as DHX Media, previously (Cookie Jar Entertainment) and France Animation in association with Paramount Television, which aired from 1994 to 1997, first on Showtime, later on Nick Jr. and ran for 65 episodes. The television series was based on the books drawn and written by Richard Scarry. Reruns of the show formerly aired in syndication as part of the Cookie Jar Kids Network block, but the show now continues to air on the Cookie Jar Toons block on This TV until October 26, 2013. Reruns of the show aired on Qubo from May 13, 2013, to September 25, 2016. However, it returned to Qubo on March 28, 2017, as part of the network's Night Owl block, but stopped airing on May 26, 2018. The show currently airs on Light TV. Cast * Sonja Ball as Huckle Cat and additional voices * Keith Knight as Lowly Worm, Snozzle, Able Baker Charlie and additional voices * Judy Marshak as Fiona Cat and additional voices * Philip Williams as Sergeant Murphy, Bruno Bear and additional voices * Stephen Ouimette as Doctor Lion, Mr. Raccoon and additional voices * Len Carlson as Mr. Frumble, Mr. Gronkle, Mayor Fox and additional voices * Tara Meyer as Sally Cat and additional voices * Cathy Gallant as Hilda Hippo, P.S. Pig, Thump, Deputy Flo and additional voices * John Stocker as John Cat, Mr. Humperdink, Scotty Dog, Pedro, Wolfgang Wolf and additional voices * Rino Romano as Billy Dog and additional voices * David Berni as Bananas Gorilla and additional voices * Peter Wildman as Mr. Fixit, Sniff, Pickles and additional voices * Hadley Kay as Sprout Goat, Dennis Elephant and additional voices * Stuart Stone as Kenny Bear (seasons 1-3), Pig Will (seasons 1-3), Pig Won't, Manuel and additional voices * Linda Feige as Miss Honey (early episodes) * Susan Roman as Cucumber, Professor Dog, April Rhino, Squirty and additional voices * Tara Strong as Lynnie Raccoon (season 5) and additional voices * Michael Caloz as Kenny Bear (later season 3), Vanderbuilt Gronkle, Robby Lion, Cahuchu, Pig Will (season 5), and Sprout Goat ("The Sleepover" only) * Julie Lemieux as Russ Overview The series takes place in the fictional city of Busytown and mainly stars Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm and many of the other residents of Busytown. Every "human" in the series is an anthropomorphic animal, most commonly pigs, foxes, breeds of dogs, mice, rabbits, goats, cats and other animals. Each episode always features a conflict (which is eventually resolved in the end). However, episodes featuring other anthropomorphic animals, like Couscous catching Pépé le Gangstaire and his dirty rats, Sam and Dudley, Sneef, Cucumber and Pickles, etc. have taken place outside of Busytown in other places around the world. Episodes Main article: List of The Busy World of Richard Scarry episodes DVD Releases On July 27, 2010, Mill Creek Entertainment released The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Every Day There's Something New on DVD in Region 1. This 3-disc set features the first 30 episodes of the series. On July 19, 2011, Mill Creek Entertainment released The Busy World of Richard Scarry: Fun in Busytown!, a 4-disc set that features the remaining 35 episodes of the series. On August 4, 2015, Mill Creek Entertainment released The Busy World of Richard Scarry- The Complete Series on DVD in Region 1. Theme Song Main article: The Busy World of Richard Scarry Theme SongCategory:TV Shows Category:Shows